


Untitled

by aquariumprincess23



Category: OCs - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Vampires, idk how to tag um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariumprincess23/pseuds/aquariumprincess23
Summary: Valentine's red lips widened into a grin, revealing long, sharp canines. "Now, now", he purred. "It'll only hurt more if you struggle."





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wanted to write about my OCs. I think about them all the time so I figured I might as well start writing some of it down and people seemed interested so! Here it is. I probably should've proofread this at least one more time but I've already spent way more time on this than I was supposed to, so whatever. I hope you enjoy :')

Niko was seated by himself near the counter, staring into his glass, slowly swirling around the bit of red liquid still left in it. The bar was emptier than usual. There was some chatter, but there weren't many people and those few sat in small groups near the walls. No one had approached him that night, and he was starting to get bored. If he had known the night was going to be this quiet, he would've stayed at the mansion. Going out by himself had its downsides; sometimes he ended up sitting there alone all night without even being able to get a free drink from a some drunk man he'd eventually turn down, much less have an actual conversation with someone.

He sighed, setting his glass on the table. He was just about to start getting up, when suddenly, someone pulled out a chair next to him and a soft, pleasant voice got his attention.

"Is this seat taken?"

Niko turned to look at the stranger. To his surprise, a well dressed, good-looking man stood in front of him, looking at him expectantly. Niko eyed him from head to toe, taking notice of the jewelry adorning his neck and slender fingers, his neat, elegant clothing and the blonde waves falling onto his shoulders. There was something familiar about him, but Niko didn't bother thinking about it much. He might've seen him in passing somewhere.

The corners of Niko's mouth pulled into a sly smile. "Oh? Of course not."

The man answered his smile and sat down, setting a glass half-full of red wine on the table. His movements were graceful, and now that Niko got a closer look at his face, he noticed that he was very attractive. His eyes were equally as red as his painted lips and his hair was long and shiny. Long eyelashes framed his beautiful eyes and his gaze felt obtruding and confident. For a moment, Niko almost got flustered but managed to maintain his smile.

"So", the man said, stretching out the syllable in an almost teasing way. "What's a beautiful lady such as yourself doing alone in a place like this?"

Niko's smile widened. "Oh, you know, just hoping to meet some people, mingle a little", he said, shrugging. "But it's been quiet tonight, I was just starting to think about leaving."

The man raised his eyebrows. "Already? Why don't you stay for a while longer, if my company will suffice. We can get to know each other", he smiled. "Can I get you anything?"

Niko hummed and leaned his chin on his hand, as if pondering about it. He picked up his glass and swirled it around nonchalantly. "I wouldn't mind filling this up."

The man nodded. "Of course."

He turned to get the bartender's attention, and a moment later, Niko was holding the free drink he had been waiting for.

"So, who do I have the pleasure of thanking?" he asked, taking a sip and looking up at the man through his eyelashes.

His eyes widened. "How rude of me", he gasped and held out his hand. Niko answered the gesture, but instead of shaking his hand, the man brought it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on his fingers. Niko giggled.

"Valentine Ambrose, it's a pleasure to meet you."

As soon as Niko heard the name, it clicked. Of course, he had seen him at the mansion before, on some business with Mr. and Mrs. Quinton. They'd never been officially introduced and Niko hadn't seen him up close, but now that he realized who he was, the long blonde locks and dignified appearance were undoubtedly recognizable.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you at first. Fancy meeting you at a place like this, Mr. Ambrose." Niko smiled and bowed his head slightly. "I'm Niko, I work as a maid at the Quinton household."

This seemed to surprise Valentine. He blinked and took a moment to regain his composure, looking slightly embarrassed. "Ah, I see. I wasn't expecting you to know me. I don't know how I feel about being seen at such a - excuse me- low-grade place", he said.

Niko waved it off, taking another sip from his glass. "I don't mind at all", he replied. "Oh, I hope you don't think less of the Quinton family, either, seeing me like this."

Valentine smiled again, relieved. "Of course not. I think it's good that they let you go out sometimes, in fact. I'm sure they treat their servants very well. Many tend to have very strict rules. And, please, calling me Valentine is just fine."

Niko set his drink back on the counter and slid his finger along the edge of the glass. It was stained with a bit of lipstick.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to act so familiar with you, sir?" he said, emphasizing the last word, and shifting his gaze back to the man.

Valentine let out a soft laugh. "Of course it's alright", he said. "I didn't come to a place to like this to be regarded with the highest amount of politeness, necessarily. Besides, I am quite enjoying your company. So let us treat each other as equals for the time being."

Niko grinned and picked up his glass again, bringing it to his lips. "As you wish."

 

They ended up talking for a while, about nothing of particular substance. They quickly grew comfortable with each other, laughing and chatting as if they hadn't been strangers just a moment ago. At some point the discussion switched to work, although Valentine seemed to choose keeping his answers rather vague, letting Niko do most of the talking.

"Excuse my rudeness", Valentine said, "but how come is someone like you working as a maid?" He took a sip out of his glass. "What I mean is - you seem to have the personality, and the looks, definitely, to be doing something much more. Isn't it a little - bland?"

Niko shrugged. "Maybe, it may not be the most luxurious job, but I like it there. It's not just a job either, it's... it's a family", he said and smiled fondly. "I couldn't imagine leaving."

Valentine looked thoughtful. "I see. I suppose I can understand that."

It was quiet for a moment after that, as they both finished their drinks. The chatter in the pub had quieted down even more as the night had went on, and only a couple of tables were still filled with people.

Valentine pushed his empty glass aside, turning to Niko again. "Well, it seems to be getting quite late. Would you perhaps like to join me somewhere else?"

Niko giggled. "Oh, really?" he said, coyly. "Have you been hitting on me?"

Valentine laughed, too. "I have, in fact, thank you for noticing. What do you say?"

"In that case, I have to decline", Niko said, apologetically. "You see, I have a boyfriend."

Valentine raised his eyebrows. "You do? That's a shame. We were getting along so well", he said, leaning slightly closer to Niko. His gaze shifted down to Niko's lips, but only for a moment. Niko's heart sped up a little, a light blush creeping onto his face. He might not be able to hook up with people like he used to, but he did still enjoy the attention.

Valentine's voice was soft when he spoke next, almost a whisper. His lips turned into a small, tempting smile. "Don't you think it's alright to have a little fun sometimes?"

Niko laughed and turned away, pushing his hair behind his ear. "I don't think he'd like that very much."

Valentine leaned back again, accepting the rejection, without losing his smile. "Alright, alright, I understand", he said. "Would you let me walk you home then, at least? It's dangerous for a beauty like yourself to go out alone this late."

Niko thought for a moment. What could it hurt? They'd had an enjoyable time so far and it didn't seem like Valentine would try anything now.

"Sure, if you insist. I'd hate to be a bother, though."

Valentine shook his head. "Not at all. It should be my duty to make sure you get home safe."

Niko smiled. "Thank you, then. How nice of you."

Valentine stood up, straightening his clothing. Not that he needed to, really, as he had kept his flawless appearance. He held out his hand for Niko, who took it and stood up as well. He faltered slightly, but Valentine helped him, chuckling.

Niko let out an embarrassed laugh. "Sorry", he apologized. "I must have drunk a little more than i thought."

"Oh no, don't worry", Valentine assured. "You're in good hands, my lady."

 

They made their way out of the pub after Valentine had paid for their drinks. The air was a bit chilly that night, and it seemed like it had rained recently. Luckily for them, though, the sky was clear now.

The uneven pavement made walking a little challenging for Niko, who was wearing heels, and swaying slightly due to the alcohol. He was holding onto Valentine's arm for support, who didn't seem to be drunk at all. Niko felt like he should be embarrassed, acting like this in the company of such a dignified man, but he couldn't bring himself to care at that moment. Besides, Valentine had assured him it was fine.

They continued walking in a comfortable silence for some time. The streets were empty and all they could hear was an occasional bird singing. After some time they turned a corner into a rather narrow alley, which wasn't a long way away from the mansion. Niko was glad to know he'd be back home soon, as he was getting tired and his feet were starting to hurt. The ground was even rougher on the alley, though, and suddenly, Niko's heel stuck in between the cobblestones and he faltered again. He yelped and grabbed onto Valentine's shirt, but luckily, the man reacted quickly. His arms wrapped around Niko's waist and pulled him up, tightly against his chest. Surprisingly, Valentine was a lot stronger than he looked.

Niko laughed nervously. "Ah, I'm sorry, how embarrassing. I'm usually not this clumsy."

He started to pull back, but Valentine didn't answer. Or let go. Niko heard him inhale deeply right next to his ear, then slowly exhale with a hum. His breath was cold.

Niko shivered, but stood still. He wasn't sure what to do as Valentine's hand slowly slid up his back, fingertips brushing over his neck and into his hair. He felt soft lips on his neck, pressing against his skin. Cold.

Valentine's hold tightened around his waist and Niko felt his tongue slide against his skin. The sensation sent more shivers down his spine. He was starting to feel warm, despite the night being chilly, and he could hear his heartbeat thumping in his ears as his breathing quickened. But still, even in his hazy drunken state, he realized he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this and he had to do something.

Niko cleared his throat. "H-hey, I -"

But his sentence was cut off short when Valentine's fingers suddenly gripped his hair and yanked his head to the side. Niko let out a surprised gasp and his heart started pounding in his chest, no longer with anticipation but with fear. The action was rough and not at all enjoyable, and for a moment Niko thought about complaining, but something was wrong. The taller man was holding him so tightly he almost couldn't breathe. He could hear Valentine breathing heavily, too. His knees nearly gave out when Valentine moaned against his neck and then, a sharp pain. Something broke his skin, pushed into his flesh, and he could feel warm blood gushing out. Valentine's lips pressed into his skin and suddenly he sucked, hard. Niko's mouth opened in surprise, yet no sound came out. He could feel a trickle of blood dripping down his shoulder and onto his clothing, and all he could do was stare with wide eyes. His head was spinning and his vision started to blur. What was going on?

It took a moment for him to recover from the initial shock, but then the panic started to really set in. Niko felt the sharpness push deeper into his neck as he drew in quick, short breaths, and started to struggle. He tried to push Valentine away, gripping and tearing at his clothing, trying to free himself from his tight hold, but it was useless.

Valentine pulled back and sighed, unfazed. His half-lidded eyes looked into Niko's wide, shaking ones. The gaze felt piercing, and Niko stopped moving for a moment. There was blood around his mouth.

Valentine's red lips widened into a grin, revealing long, sharp canines. "Now, now", he purred. "It'll only hurt more if you struggle."

Valentine leaned back into Niko's neck, sighing again. Niko squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Valentine's shirt tighter, and a terrified sob escaped his lips. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to die? His thoughts were racing, the adrenaline sobering him up. He couldn't move, as Valentine was holding him so tightly, and he was starting to feel faint. But he had to do something.

Then, something interrupted his thoughts. A scream. The grip around his waist loosened as Valentine's head snapped up to look where the sound came from. And then, something hit them. They both lost their balance and Valentine growled. Someone grabbed Niko's shoulder and pushed, tearing Valentine's arms away from him.

"Brother!" the voice shouted. "Let go!"

Niko fell back, his back hit the nearest wall and his knees finally gave out as he slid down onto the ground. Gasping for air, he stared at the scene in front of him with wide eyes. There was another figure, now, a girl much smaller than Valentine. Her dress fluttered as she stood between the two men.

Valentine huffed, annoyed. "What are you doing?" he spat, trying to shove her aside. "Don't interrupt me."

But she wouldn't budge. "Brother! Look at me. Please, stop", she demanded, her voice clear and strong. "You can't do this. You know who that is, don't you?"

Valentine stopped and looked at the girl for a moment, narrowing his eyes. "What reason do I have to care?" He paused for a moment. Then, as if realizing something, he asked, "Is this because of that girl?"

She didn't answer, just stood still, staring at him with what Niko could only assume was an intense expression, since Valentine seemed to start giving in. He sighed, took a step back and looked at her, frowning.

"Chante..." he said, quietly, more calm now. "I've warned you before. You cannot get too attached to humans now, for your own good. They'll grow old and rot away far before you will."

After this, he turned slowly and began walking away, but not before shooting one last glare at Niko. His eyes seemed to be glowing and Niko felt his blood run cold, his heartbeat speeding up again. Both him and the girl - Chante? - watched as Valentine left silently, until they couldn't see him anymore. Niko turned his bewildered eyes to look at the girl, who was standing still, looking at him now. She took a step towards him and crouched down, leveling her eyes with his. Now that they were face to face, he recognized her as a friend of Angel's. They had never spoken before either, but he had seen her at the mansion.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a soft voice, pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it firmly against his neck. Right, he was still bleeding.

He feared his voice would break if he tried to talk, so he simply nodded, uncertain. She looked concerned, her eyes shifting between his face and neck.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

Niko shook his head slowly. He cleared his throat and stuttered. "W-what... what was that?"

She sighed, closing her eyes and frowning. "I'm not quite sure how to explain this... My brother.. I'm so sorry this happened. He's far too reckless."

Niko took a deep breath, still trying to process everything that had just happened. He...got bitten? His neck was throbbing with pain now that the adrenaline had subsided. It was something so surreal, it was hard to believe. This was definitely not the direction he expected the night to go.

He stared into her eyes. They were red, like Valentine's, but much more gentle. He cleared his throat again and asked, quietly, "Is your brother......? Are...are you --"

Chante looked troubled. "Whatever you're thinking is most likely correct. I, um... I know this might be too much to ask, but please", she pleaded. "Don't tell Angel."

Niko blinked. The reality was starting to dawn on him now and his heart started beating faster again. Was this really something he could keep to himself? This seemed far too important. These people had been inside the mansion, close to everyone dear to him.

Chante saw his hesitation and pleaded again, sounding desperate.

"Please. I know - I know what you're thinking, but... I've finally made a friend and I -" she sighed. "- I don't want to lose her."

Niko was quiet for a moment before opening his mouth again. "I-i'll... have to talk about this with the others", he whispered.

She nodded, but her frown deepened. "Of course. I understand... Tell the others if you have to, but please keep my request in mind. And please... let me see her again. You might not be able to trust me right now, but I swear I would never hurt her. I am not like my brother."

Niko didn't know what to say, or think. He still couldn't quite process what had happened. He was mostly calm now, but remained alert. The girl seemed genuine and kind, but if... if she was the same as her brother, he couldn't let his guard down.

"Look, just", she sighed. "Let me take you home right now. You need rest, but you'll be alright. It looks like he didn't drink too much."

Niko nodded slowly, and Chante's worried expression softened slightly.

"Can you stand up? Um, here." She held out her hands and Niko grabbed them cautiously. She pulled him up and supported him as he swayed a little, waiting for the dizziness to pass.

Chante linked their arms. "Here, I'll help you walk, but you'll have to guide me. I know we're not far, so you'll be home soon." She gave him a small smile. "You'll be alright. I'm sorry."

Niko's thoughts were still racing, but he ignored them, and just thanked her instead. He was far too tired and dizzy to think about it too hard now, and rest sounded really good, so all he wanted to do now was to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning a scene after this with Niko and Acelin so I might write that later..? Depends on how this one does I guess.  
> Either way, thank you for reading !! :D I'd love if you left a comment or kudos since this is my first time posting a story like this and I'd like to know what people think!


End file.
